


Observation and Comfort

by RavenLilyRose



Series: 3 Sentence Ficathon 2021 [3]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, Episode: s01e28 The City on the Edge of Forever, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29280573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenLilyRose/pseuds/RavenLilyRose
Summary: Prompt: Star Trek TOS, Uhura, City on the Edge of Forever
Relationships: James T. Kirk & Nyota Uhura
Series: 3 Sentence Ficathon 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150250
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Observation and Comfort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [glorious_spoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glorious_spoon/gifts).



> https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/166704.html?thread=9032752#cmt9032752

The mission had been a strange one, even for them, with Doctor McCoy being the main instigator of chaos and a talking circle of rock that sent people back in time.

Their Captain had come back down and subdued, a far cry from his usual brightness, and both the Doctor and Mr. Spock kept shooting him worried looks, which only made her more worried for him.

That week, when she sang for the crew, she sang both the saddest and the happiest of Captain Kirk's favorite songs, and when he left the room following her performance, he squeezed her shoulder and gave her a grateful smile; he wasn't okay, she gathered, but he was getting better.


End file.
